The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatuses for controlling the flow of passengers into and out of aircraft.
Existing commercial passenger aircraft are typically loaded and unloaded via a single doorway positioned toward the front of the aircraft. In one existing arrangement, a jetway extends from the doorway to an adjacent terminal structure to allow passengers to embark and disembark without being exposed to the weather. Alternatively, an open stairway can be positioned adjacent to the doorway, for example, when loading and unloading in predictably temperate conditions.
One drawback with both of the foregoing approaches is that loading and unloading the aircraft can take a substantial amount of time. The time spent loading and unloading passengers can significantly add to the passengers"" overall trip time, and can reduce the airline""s ability to fully utilize the aircraft. One approach to addressing this drawback is to position an additional jetway (or stairway) adjacent to a rear door of the aircraft to expedite loading and unloading. However, this approach can also have drawbacks. For example, this approach increases the number of jetways that airports must provide, and can increase the cost and complexity of the ground-based passenger handling systems.
The present invention is directed generally toward methods and apparatuses for controlling passenger flow into and out of aircraft. An apparatus in accordance with an aspect of the invention includes a walkway elongated along a longitudinal axis and having a first portion toward one end of the longitudinal axis and the second portion toward the other end of the longitudinal axis. The first portion is configured to be positioned adjacent to an aircraft doorway. The walkway has a width generally transverse to the longitudinal axis sized to accommodate at least two people walking abreast. A restriction can be coupled to the walkway and can extend along the longitudinal axis to divide the walkway into a first aisle and a second aisle, each elongated along the longitudinal axis. The restriction can at least restrict movement by people from the first aisle to the second aisle.
In a further aspect of the invention, the restriction can be movably attached to the walkway and can be movable relative to the walkway between a deployed position with the restriction at least restricting movement by people between the first and second aisles, and a stowed position with the restriction allowing movement by people between the first and second aisles. The restriction can include upright members that are retractable into a floor portion of the walkway, an elongated barrier extendably coiled on a reel, and/or a generally planar, flexible sheet wound on a roller.
The invention is also directed toward a method for loading and/or unloading people from an aircraft. A method in accordance with one aspect of the invention includes providing a walkway elongated along the longitudinal axis and having a restriction extending along the longitudinal axis with a first aisle positioned on one side of the restriction and a second aisle positioned on another side of the restriction. The method can further include aligning the walkway with an aircraft door and directing first and second groups of people to pass through the walkway and the aircraft door. The method can still further include directing the first group of people to pass through the first aisle and simultaneously directing the second group of people to pass through the second aisle while at least restricting access between the first and second aisles with the restriction.
Another aspect of the invention is directed toward a method for retrofitting an apparatus for loading and/or unloading people from and aircraft. The apparatus can include a walkway elongated along a longitudinal axis and the method can include aligning a restriction with the longitudinal axis of the walkway and coupling the restriction to the walkway with the restriction positioned to at least restrict movement by people from a first aisle on one side of the longitudinal axis to a second aisle on another side of the longitudinal axis.